This Kiss
by imforeverYoUrS
Summary: Ahh Song Fic thanx twilightnatalia for the idea...Oneshot Faith Hill


_**A/N: Song Fic 'This Kiss' By Faith Hill Bella's POV**_

_**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR FAITH HILL'S SONGS...**_

It was another day in paradise. I of course was with Edward and we were in the meadow. It was a sunny day and his skin sparkled. I cant beleive I have my own personal Greek God. everyday I just cant beleive he is mine not Jessica's mine. I must have grinned because Edward looked over and sent me a curious look "What are you grinning about" "Welll...I have an angel laying in the grass next to me and how wonderful it is to say I'm dating Edward Cullen and yeah..." I realized what I had said and I flushed a horrible crimson.

**_I don't want another heartbreak  
I don't need another turn to cry, no  
I don't want to learn the hard way  
Baby hello, oh no, goodbye  
But you got me like a rocket  
Shooting straight across the sky_**  
"How so very true" He murmed and let his finges touch my cheeks. I dont know what he see's in me. I am clumsy, a human (Rosalie was meant for him!), and definitly not beautiful. But I guess its funny because he doesnt see how me the angel can love him the monster. He doesnt see that he isnt a monster. I'm sure he thinks 'she doesnt see how beautiful she is' or 'my angel sent from heaven above' because i know he is mine with a lovely twist. An Angelic Vampire. I laughed at that and got another look from Edward.   
**_It' s the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centrifugal motion  
It's perpetual bliss  
It's that pivotal moment  
It's, ah, impossible  
This kiss, this kiss  
Unstoppable  
This kiss, this kiss_**  
"Nothing. Nothing at all Edward" I said to his shaking head. He must think I'm insane. He leaned in and gave me a chaste kiss. All that was permitted but sometimes he goes a bit further. I stared into his topaz eyes. Amazing what he can do to me when he breathes on me I lose train of thought, when he kisses me (even if its quick) I go weak in the knees. How does he do this to me I wondered what if I tried it. I gave it a go and leaned in softly kissing up his neck and his jawline I drew a shaky breathe and kept going till I was at the corner of his lips. I kissed his nose and watched him.  
**_Cinderella said to Snow White  
"How does love get so off course  
All I wanted was a white knight  
With a good heart, soft touch, fast horse  
Ride me off into the sunset  
Baby I'm forever yours"  
_**His eyes glazed and he groaned. I grinned. I dont know how I restrained myself from pumping a fist into the air and saying 'Score' but I did. I got up and strutted around the meadow. Doing what I wasn't exactly sure maybe it was me kissing him or me getting him dazzled but I was pumped until I caught a rock of course. I felt myself getting ready to be introduced to the grass but like always cold arms prevented me from falling. He chuckled. "Silly Bella always has to trip dont you." I grinned. "Yes I do for if I didnt I wouldn't be your silly Bella." I stated matter of factly. "Oh and why is that. You do do many silly things." He grinned a crooked grin and caught me as my knees went weak.  
**_It's the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centrifugal motion  
It's perpetual bliss  
It's that pivotal moment  
It's, ah unthinkable  
This kiss, this kiss  
Unsinkable  
This kiss, this kiss_**

"Oh and what might that be?" I breathed out. "Hmm. Like when you blush or when you bury your head in my shirt to try hiding your blush or when you walk around holding my t-shirt and smelling it." I gaped at him. "I..I.. I dont smell you t-shirt!" I argued. "Your right you dont smell it.." I grinned thinking I had won "You inhale it" I stared open mouthed and punched him in the shoulder. He pretended to be hurt. "Oh yeah well what about you?" I questioned demandingly. "Whav about me?" he grinned nonchalantly. "You smell me any time possible,You...You... dang your perfect Edward Cullen." I whined and pouted. "Alas the lamb beleive's I to be perfect." "Yes the lion is perfect." "But you are so wrong love. Because when im not with you I'm thinking of you when I'm not thinking of you (which isn't often) I mope about. You should see me on hunting trips." "You think that is imperfection. Why I love you even more." "I love you to Ms. Isabella." "Edward its twilight." I took head of my surroundings.  
**_You can kiss me in the moonlight  
On the rooftop under the sky, oh  
You can kiss me with the windows open  
While the rain comes pouring inside, oh  
Kiss me in sweet slow motion  
Let's let everything slide  
You got me floating  
You got me flying_**  
It was indeed twilight. Our favorite time of day. Where everything melts into nothing. When morning and afternoon melt to night. I grinned at Edward and we kissed again. I felt him tap his tounge on my teeth begging for entrance. I smiled and let him in. Our tounges played a bit before he pulled back restraining himself before going to far. I knew he was sad he couldn't put enough emotion in his kisses so I hugged him and we prepared to leave for my house.  
**_It's the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centrifugal motion  
It's perpetual bliss  
It's that pivotal moment  
It's (ah) subliminal  
This kiss, this kiss  
It's criminal  
This kiss, this kiss_**

It's the way you love me baby  
It's the way you love me, darlin'  
"Hello Chief Swan." Edward nodded curtly to my dad. "See you tommorow Bella in school?" I grinned I knew he was just going to end up in my room after he returned his car. "Yup see you tommorow Edward." "Hey dad" "Hey Bells. How was your date with Edward?" "Amazing." I hugged Charlie goodnight and went to shower. I turned on the hot water and let it hit me and relax my muscles. I got out and changed into some sophies and an oversized shirt. "You smell amazing Bella" "Why thanks Edward." I went into my bed and snuggled against his body. "You realize your wearing my shirt?" he mumbled against my back. I turned a deep shade of red. "If you dont want me to wear it..." "No Bella I love it on you. It looks better on you then on me." "I love that you love me Edward and no it looks better on you." "I love you to Bella" was what I heard before I fell into a fitful sleep resting against my angel.  
**_It' s the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centrifugal motion  
It's perpetual bliss  
It's that pivotal moment  
It's (ah) subliminal  
This kiss, this kiss  
It's criminal  
This kiss, this kiss_**

It's the way you love me baby  
It's the way you love me darlin'

**A/N: Hope ya'll liked it! I think its ok but ill leave that up to you all. Thanx to TwilightNatalia for this idea. :-) You recieve a few cookies.**


End file.
